dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bao Jian Feng
Perfil thumb|250px|Bao Jian Feng *'Nombre:' 保剑锋 / Bao Jian Feng *'Nombre en Inglés:' Jeff Bao *'También conocido como:' 保剑峰 / 保保 (Bao Bao) *'Profesión: '''Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de Nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Shanghai, China *'''Estatura: 180 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Familia: Esposa / actriz He Jia Hao *'''Agencia: Feng Hua Tang Dramas *Ever Night 2 (TBA) *On the Road (Youku, 2019) *If I Can Love You So (Hunan TV, 2019) *Chong Er's Preach (2019) *The Lure of the Hua Xu Song (2015) *Fire Fighter (2014) *Longmen Express (2013) *Good Wife (2013) *Judgement of Hong Wu (2012) *A Perfect Husband (2011) *Hong Mei Hua Er Kai (2009) *Wo Shi Yi Ke Xiao Cao (2009) *Shan Liang Bei Hou (2009) *The Blue Files (2008, estrella invitada) *Chu Zu Nu You (2008) *Xia Lu Tan An (2008, Historia 2) *Da Zhen Zhu (2008) *Ai Wu Hui (2007, estrella invitada) *Ke Lian Tian Xia Fu Mu Xin (2007) *Sin (NJTV, 2007) *Ai Jiu Ai Le (SCTV, 2007) *Super Mates (CTS, 2007, estrella invitada) *Embroiderer Lan Xin (Anhui TV, 2007, estrella invitada) *Dreams Link (Hunan TV, 2007) *The Legendary Warrior (2006) *Lost City in Snow Heaven (2006) *Ying Tao Zheng Hong (2006) *The Blind Detective (ATV, 2006) *Girls and the City (2006) *Nan Yang You Qing Tian (2005) *Qing Tian Ya Men 2 (2005) *The Lucky Stars (MediaCorp, 2005, estrella invitada) *Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Qin Wang Li Shi Min (2005) *Tian Guo Zhi Wen (2005, estrella invitada) *Yong Le Ying Xiong (2004) *Qing Tian Ya Men (2004) *Purple Archives (2004) *The Raging Butterfly (Hubei TV, 2003) *Sky (GTV, 2003) *Warriors of the Yang Clan (CTV, 2003) *Lady Wu - The First Empress (GTV, 2003) *Zhen Qing Gao Bie (2003) *Die Wu Tian Ya (2002/2004) *Yue Huo Yue Jing Cai (Dragon TV, 2002) *Qiang Qiang Er Nu Dao Jiang Hu (2001) *Ni Kuai Le Suo Yi Wo Kuai Le (2001) *Qing Yuan Liang Dai Ren (2000) *Jiu Jie Liang Yuan (2000) *Yu Wang (2000) *Nan Bei Yi Jia Qin (2000) *Tian Jiao Shou Jia De Er Shi Ba Ge Bao Mu (1999) *Ren Zi (1998) *Zhen Zhu Ta Chuan Shuo (1998) *Sheng Gang Ren Jia (1997) *Zhen Kong Ai Qing Ji Lu (1997) Temas para Dramas *Wo Men Bi Hua Xing Fu De Duo (我们比花幸福的多) We're Much Happier Than Flowers, tema para Ke Lian Tian Xia Fu Mu Xin (2007) *Lai Bu Ji Ai Ni (来不及爱你) Not Enough Time to Love You, tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *0.1 De Ju Li (0.1的距离) A Distance of 0.1, tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Xi Guan You Ni (习惯有你) Used to Having You, junto a Sui Jun Bo tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Jian Dan De Yi Tian (简单的一天) A Simple Day, tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Qi Pao Tian Tang (起跑天堂) junto a Li Zhi Nan y Gao Ren tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Lang Bei (狼狈) Distressed, tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Chan Lian (单练), tema para Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Xiang Ri Kui De Hua Ji (向日葵的花季) Season of Sunflowers, tema para Sky (2003) Películas *Goddesses in the Flames of War (2018) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Battle of Xiangjiang River (2017) *Idiots (2016) *Monster Hunt (2015) *Money Game (2015) *The Assassins (2012) *The First President (2011) *A Beautiful New World (1998) Programas de TV *I am the Actor (2018) (ep.4) Anuncios *'2008:' Puyen Shampoo, "Super Day" Shoes (超日品牌鞋) *'2007:' Sunfeel Toothpaste (圣峰牙膏) *'2006:' "Rui Di Gao Deng" Línea de Ropa de Hombre ("瑞迪高登"男装) *'2005:' Tetra Pak embajador para el reciclado como una parte de la protección del medio ambiente *'2004:' "He Jiu" Television ("和酒"电视) *'2002:' "He Jiu" Television ("和酒"电视), "Super Day" Shoes (超日品牌鞋) Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Academia de Teatro de Shanghai (1994-1998) *'Idiomas: Mandarín, dialecto de Shanghai, Cantónes e Inglés *'''Aficiones: Nadar, montar a caballo, deportes, y las galerías de visita. Enlaces *Sina *Sina blog *MDbChina *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Weibo Galería Bao Jian Feng-1.jpg Bao Jian Feng-2.jpeg Bao Jian Feng-3.jpg Bao Jian Feng-4.jpg Bao Jian Feng-5.jpg Bao Jian Feng-6.jpg Bao Jian Feng-7.jpg Bao Jian Feng-8.jpg Categoría:CActor Categoría:CCantante